guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adrenaline
I think the skill descriptions need that additional info: Most 4 strike skills actually cost 80 adrenaline 'points', with the exception of... Sever Artery and Counter Blow which cost you 100. 5 strike skills cost 120, 6 strike skills cost 140, 7 strike skills are 160, 8 strike skills 200, 10 strike skills cost you 240 adrenaline 'points'. This interesting info, but I think it is enough that the info is here. We don't need to add this info to all adrenaline based skills. --Geeman 08:20, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :I think we should place a note that guides readers here in the skills that have SPECIAL Adrenaline usage like Sever Artery. :Now, does nayone know anything about Adrenaline "expenditure"? How Adrenaline gets spent? For example, if I have my adrenaline fully charged for my Earth Shaker and then I use "Mighty Blow" I LOSE a bit of adenaline. (which I regain if the hit is successful or have to make up if the hit misses.) Any clue what's going on here? I think there is an adrenaline LOSS when using adrenaline skills (other than the obvious "lose all adrenaline"). --Karlos 09:32, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) ::The thread Ollj linked says you lose a strike of adrenaline off all skills when you use one (and that a skill will not "hold" more adrenaline than it takes to use it). --Fyren 09:41, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Where? What thread? :) --Karlos 09:48, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Geeman removed the link. Look at Ollj's version. I'll ask Ensign (the thread starter) if he minds us using the info here, since he's an acquaintance in game. --Fyren 09:59, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::Mmmmm, good stuff. :) --Karlos 10:19, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :The shout "For Great Justice!" is slightly different in that it shortens the recharge delay of adrenaline skills rather than increase adrenaline gain. I'm confused by the wording here. On the "For Great Justice!" page, we changed the text to match the in game text. It doesn't seem to indicate any sort of recharging. So what exactly is this recharge delay that is being described here?--FngKestrel 08:30, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Adrenaline skills do not "recharge" based on a specific recharge time. Instead, they require a specific amount of adernaline strikes to charge again. So, most skills that charge adrenaline give you more strikes. So, if hitting a bad guy gives you 2 strikes, the skill X would give you 3 strikes. But "For Great Justice" alters the adrenaline skills so that Backbreaker (which requires 10 strikes) will actually only require 5 and counter blow (which requires 4) will only require 2. Thus the skill will "rehcarge" twice as fast because if you acquire 4 strikes of adrenaline, you can do the skill twice instead of once. --Karlos 08:43, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::So you could charge up Backbreaker to 5/10 strikes, shout "For Great Justice!", and then immediately use Backbreaker? --Rezyk 08:53, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Don't know. Never tried it. I would guess that when you shout and the skill recharge is halved, that all existing skill strikes are halved, but that is a total guess. I'll try it tonight and see. --Karlos 09:00, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I removed that note. Fngkestrel's point was FGJ says "charge" not "recharge." FGJ gives you double adrenaline gain for its duration. --Fyren 12:35, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) I thought Berserker stance added +20% adrenaline, yet 31.25 vs 25 adrenaline is not 20% extra.203.220.36.62 14:52, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :Skill descriptions are often misleading. Admitedly brief testing appears to bear out that the acutal adrenal gain from Berserker stance is 31.25 vs 25 or a 25% gain. Keep in mind that Berserker Stance also increases attack speed so when you use it you'll gain much more than 20% regardless. In fact, it's nearly double. Normally, in a given timeframe you'll swing 3 times and gain 75 adrenal points. Under that same time and using Berserker Stance you'll swing 4 times and gain 125 adrenal points. Note that if that were a 20% gain on each swing you'd gain 120 not 125, a very negligible difference. It's more important to note the IAS which results in a 66% increase to your adrenal gain. Sausaletus Rex 02:14, 16 February 2006 (CST) :I tested this with Fear Me! and Hammer Bash, and the correct number is 30. Hit four times under Berserker Stance (125 points with 31.25, 120 with 30), then hit Fear Me!, lowering the number to 100(95). Waited for Berserker Stance to recharge, then hit once more, 131.25(125) but Hammer Bash still wasn't charged. --Rydier 17:39, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Fixed adrenaline cost for Eviscerate after the 03/02/06 fix. I believe you lose all adrenaline if you have a pet and it dies (similar to a Blackout). If someone wants to test this out, it could be added under ways of losing all adrenaline. --Thervold 11:34, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Factions I don't know if anyone did testing, but there's some skills that use as little as one strike of adrenaline in Factions. So the chart should start at one. =) --JoDiamonds 02:20, 29 March 2006 (CST) I edited in values for skills I've actually tested (Including some Prophecies which were wrong), but Auspicious Parry, Whirling Axe, Quivering Blade, Forceful Blow, Coward! and Dragon Slash are still missing from the table :/ --Rydier 17:31, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Zero-damage Do you gain adrenaline when doing zero damage to someone? i.e. they have Shielding Hands or such? (Mist Form prevents it, but I'm not sure if it's an anomaly of Mist Form or just that doing zero damage isn't enraging.) --JoDiamonds 02:21, 29 March 2006 (CST) : Yeh as long as you hit them. 02:38, 29 March 2006 (CST) Runes By recieving damage to gain adrenaline, what if you have runes on you that effect your maximum health? Like if a 55monk had a 5 inflected onto them, that would be around 9% of the 55 hp, but only around 1% of the 480hp. So would the 55monk get 9 points of adrenaline or only 1 point? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.13.24.4 (talk • ) }. A 55 monk gets the same as everyone else, 1 point per % of his max health (which is 55...) he loses in an attack. 0,55 rounds up to 1, so he gets one point per damage taken. (At least inducing from my testing using 480 and 530 health...) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Rydier (talk • ) }. :a 55 would gain Adrenaline faster, but only because of the low barrier of their health. a 55 would gain ~5 points of adreniline per hit, vs a normal warrior, who might gain 1-2 point every hit, sometimes less (asuming high armor and high health). --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:31, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Furious upgrade Maybe the furious upgrade and it's synergie with adrenaline gaining skills (e.g. Dragon Slash, For greater Justice) should be mentioned. 84.160.8.216 09:36, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Barrage/Dual Shot Does using Barrage on multiple targets or Dual Shot on one target cause adrenaline on each hit or is it considered one attack hit? I would assume that Cyclone Axe upon hitting multiple targets would get adrenaline for each hit so I am using this as a comparison. Thank you. :Cyclone does, Barrage should, but dual shot should not. i'll test this and find out in a few minutes. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:23, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::Dual shot provides two strikes and barrage provides as many strikes as hits. Why shouldn't dual? --68.142.14.19 15:27, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::tested, dual shot counts two strikes and barrage counts one for each foe hit. dual shot is one attack. it doesn't trigger empathy twice.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:31, 27 July 2006 (CDT)